


Dictated By The Gods

by Data_HEX



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardynoct Discord Gift Exchange, Could probably use more angst, Gen, a little angsty, damn the six for interfering, forced decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: What happens when you reach the end, only to have someone ripped from your life, and another forced into their place by the gods?
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: Ardynoct DS





	Dictated By The Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> This piece was written as part of the Ardynoct server exchange! The prompt I chose out of the three I was given by Senkor Buns was "1. AU where Ardyn is Noctis' shield or vice versa."  
> I took the idea and ran with it (( probably in a completely different direction than what you were thinking of Lis, but here we are xD ))
> 
> I hope you like it.

_“To change the fates of the gods, one must change their stance and give up their birthright. Swear yourself to the true king as his new shield, the scourge will be removed from your body, and you will be given new power to defeat Bahamut. While the king lies in wait, you will be given time to grow into this new power, to ensure the future of Eos will not be brought to ruins.”_

His new shield. 

Noctis felt a deep pain run through him, hearing the Gods dictating his life once more. Though,it was not just his life they were dictating once again, but Ardyn’s as well. Neither were given a fair choice in the matter. Noctis was in need of a shield, and Ardyn decided he wanted to live. 

They stood in front of the crystal as the Gods waited, though they had little time to think it over.

“His new shield…” Ardyn mused out loud, before he chuckled. “Even after two thousand years, I still lose the throne, but I suppose this beats dying outright if we defeat him.” 

Behind them, Ignis and Prompto made sounds of protest, but Noct held up his hand to silence them. “With… With Gladio dead, I need a shield. A third person to protect me.” Noct turned to look back at his friends, kneeling beside Gladio’s lifeless body, ran through by daemonified Ravus before they could cut him down. “I don’t want anyone else to die for me, and we can’t let Gladio’s death be in vain.” 

Noctis turned towards Ardyn, a mixture of defeat and anger sat in his eyes as he looked up into the eyes of the man who wanted to kill him. The man who now wanted to live, and could help aid Noctis in taking down the god who sought to destroy them all.

“I loathe you, Ardyn, and I hate the fact that I cannot do this without your help. If I accept this bargain, you have to know that you will merely be tolerated for the time being. Once all is said and done, you can go on your merry way and leave the three of us be.”

Ardyn tilted his head in amusement, a smirk crossing his face. “My dear Noctis, you make it sound as if we will make it out of this alive, when there’s always the chance that we all will still die. Surely you know this, yes?” He let out a sigh and flippantly waved his hand towards the crystal. “From what it sounds like, however, you will still be stuck in the Crystal, no matter what we choose to do.”

Ardyn’s words took a moment to sink into Noct before panic washed over him. “Wait, what?! No, what will putting me into the crystal solve if I take Ardyn on as my shield? What’s the purpose then? To rip me away from those who need me?” he screamed towards the ceiling, knowing he would get no answer, they were always pawns to the gods.

_“Choose, young King, for time is running out.”_

“Do you think I like any of this either, Noctis? Do you think I wanted to stand back and watch as my brother took what was rightfully mine, that the gods used me as a pawn to spread darkness over the world? I lost everything that was dear to me, only to end up here, right now.” Ardyn’s words were like daggers, icy and sharp, but his demeanor was slowly changing to that of a defeated man. “I’ve been given a chance to live, free of this scourge, and I’d like to accept it, no matter the clauses you give.”

Shaking, Noctis looked over his shoulder to his friends. “Promise me… Promise me that you will not hurt them, or anyone else. . That when I return, we will defeat them, and you will be free to live your life however you choose.” Shifting his gaze, he met Ardyn’s eyes once more. “Promise me this, and I accept.”

The room was quiet, the mild hum of the building helping build the tension as Noct looked back up to Ardyn and held out his hand. With a tilt of his head, Ardyn looked at the hand, to Ignis, Prompto and Gladio, before meeting Noct’s gaze and grasping it. “I swear to you, as my king, I would never harm the others in the retinue, nor will I harm others we are set to protect. You have my word.”

“Then let it be known that we accept your offer. I take Ardyn as my shield, and will enter the crystal, knowing he will be cleared of the scourge, and we may one day defeat Bahamut.” Noct’s voice never wavered. He stood tall and strong as he grasped Ardyn’s hand tight, while light from the Crystal flooded the room, blinding everyone, finishing the pact. 

“From henceforth, we accept this pact. Go now, Noctis, into the crystal, until we deem you ready to return back to the world of living. And Ardyn Izunia, you will be purged of the scourge. Your new powers must be honed before you can protect your king. Trust in your brothers. All of you.”

As fast as the light came, it was gone, blinding them for a moment as their eyes adjusted. Prompto could see that Ardyn had fallen to his knees, and Noctis had been pulled into the crystal. “He’s… He’s just gone Iggy… It’s just us and Ardyn.” Prompto’s quiet whispers were barely heard over the gasps coming from Ardyn. 

Ardyn had fallen to his hands and knees the moment Noctis was pulled away from his grasp, trying to find his bearings as his body acclimated to the new power over the scourge that riddled his body. He gasped for air like a newborn child, or a man who was on the brink of death.

“I’m free…” 

His mind was silent. The years of harboring others memories were gone, erased in a matter of seconds. Shakily, he stood up and laughed lightly. No longer did he feel heavy or overburdened. His soul felt light. Whatever holes could have been there, were filled by his new founded powers granted by the gods.

Remembering where he was, Ardyn turned to the men still kneeling next to their fallen comrade. “This is not ideal, but I can tell you without a doubt, I am indeed a changed man. I will honor my word to Noctis, and will help protect those who need protecting while he is gone if it means my freedom when he returns.”

Slowly, Ardyn walked over to the three men, gazing down upon Gladio’s body. “Aside from Insomnia, is there a place where he would have liked to rest for eternity?”

Anger flashed in Prompto’s eyes as he stood up. “How dare you give a shit about him, when it’s your fault he’s dead in the first place! Had you not gone and destroyed Ravus--”

“Hush, Prompto.”

Ignis cut him off, still cradling Gladio’s head in his lap. “Now’s not the time to let our anger consume us. Noctis is gone for the time being, and with that, the world will be falling into darkness. No, the situation isn’t ideal, but Gladio wouldn’t want us fighting like this.” Ignis’s words were quiet, yet firm. Even now, no one would dare to cross Ignis.

He stroked Gladio’s hair, and smiled. “There’s a hill that overlooks Insomnia, not exactly easy to get too, but I think for now that is the best place for him, at least until he can be moved once Insomnia is back in order. After that, I… I’m not sure where we should begin, though I have a feeling he wouldn’t want us to worry ourselves over a burial, and to just throw ourselves into ensuring everyone was safe.”

“That is why I think we- you should, worry over it that is. We can take one of the airships, ensuring he’s properly buried. After that, I think the smartest move would be to take the crystal to Angelgard. That or Insomnia. Two relatively safe places, as no one can get to either one easy.” Ardyn knelt down next to Ignis and Gladio. “I am sorry that you lost him, and I cannot fix that, nor take away the hurt. I can only provide help moving forward, and hope that whatever Noctis returns to will be something he can work with. If you would let me, I can carry him out.”

With no objections, Ardyn reached forward, sliding one arm behind Gladio’s knees, the other around his torso, before standing up with a grunt. The man was a beast in size and weight, even in death.

“He’s heavy, let me help.” Prompto said softly as he helped Ignis up. Prompto swung Gladio’s other arm around his shoulders, taking some of the weight off Ardyn as the four of them slowly made their way to the airship. Thus marking a new chapter in their lives while they waited for the return of Noctis.


End file.
